Getting You Home
by Whitlock's Darlin
Summary: A chance encounter with a sexy Southerner turns Bella's world upside down. He's not what he seems, but maybe she isn't either. What happens once he gets her home? AU Jasper and Bella, rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Twilight and it's character's are the property of Stephanie Meyer. Any similarities to other works of fanfiction are unintentional and coincidental._**

_Author's Note: This is my first stab at a drabble type story. The idea has been in my head for months now. Rated M for future lemons._

* * *

><p><span>Bella<span>

Our eyes meet across the bar.

I immediately look down at my drink, then sneak a glance back in your direction. Much to my surprise, your attention is on me and not on the hoards of women swarming around you.

Your lips curl into a lazy smile and my heart skips a beat. A faint blush colors my cheeks.

Your smile turns to a smirk as you peel an overly eager redhead off your arm and make your way toward me.

I swallow hard, a playful smile tugs at my lips.

Without invitation you take the chair across from me. Your knuckles move tenderly over my cheek. You tell me the color looks good on me.

Your slow Southern drawl and tender touch sends a shiver through me.

You are the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on.

Just the look in your eyes has me mentally undressing you.

What am I thinking? I do not pick up strange men in bars.

I don't even know your name!

It's as if you can read my mind as the word leaves your lips. Jasper.

I somehow manage to respond with my own.

All I can think about is getting you home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's character's are the property of Stephanie Meyer. Any similarities to other works of fanfiction are unintentional and coincidental.**

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad y'all are enjoying my Bella and Jas!_

* * *

><p><span>Jasper<span>

Our eyes meet across the bar.

You look away shyly, then look back up. My eyes never leave you.

Chestnut hair.

Chocolate eyes.

You are not the most physically attractive woman in the bar, but the only one who even piques my interest.

I remove a redhead's hand from my arm, the lust pouring from her revolting.

If they only knew I am not here for a good time or even a drink.

I am here for my next meal.

At least that was my plan, until you came along.

I smirk and walk toward you, taking my time. You swallow hard and I chuckle quietly.

The temptation is too great; my hand caresses your flushed cheek the moment my ass hits the chair.

Your heart rate accelerates with my touch, my words.

You are beautiful.

The emotions coming from you have my mind reeling.

What am I thinking? I am looking for dinner, not a one night stand.

I read your curiosity and give you my name.

The word Bella rolls off your tongue.

Just the sound of your voice does it. You will not be leaving here alone.

All I can think about is getting you home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's character's are the property of Stephanie Meyer. Any similarities to other works of fanfiction are unintentional and coincidental.**

**Author's Note: **_Thank y'all so much for the reviews, it's awesome to hear your feedback. I realize this update is short, but Jasper seems to want me to write for him at the moment and didn't give Bella much chance to talk, lol. I hope to update within the next few days. To answer a few questions, yes Jas is a vamp and no, he is not with the Cullens. His back-story will come out as the story progresses. He also prefers a more... traditional diet than the Cullens. Yes, he is wearing contacts. With that said, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I've never been very talkative, especially with strangers. Yet, here we are, lost in conversation.

I am drawn to your eyes. Something is off with them.

You seem to be able to see into my soul. I shiver at the thought.

I try to focus on what you just asked. "Customer service. I'm in customer service." It was my standard answer to the job question.

You nod, but I can tell you don't believe me. Now is not the time to go into it.

I wasn't getting into it with Mr. Tall, Southern, and Sexy at all.

I ask the same question of you and you tell me you're in acquisitions. I am tempted to pry, but let it pass. We aren't getting married after all.

What are we doing?

Dancing around a one night stand, that's what we are doing.

The conversation stalls. You take my hand and pull me to your side.

Your scent is amazing. All worn leather, rain, and danger.

Before I even realize what is happening we leave the bar.

Knowing my luck you are a crazed serial killer. A jolt of fear runs up my spine, but I do not release your hand.

You open the door of your truck and let me slide in. I agree to go to your place.

What am I thinking?

I have never behaved so impulsively before.

It doesn't matter.

The thought of what's beneath those jeans keeps me from bolting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's character's are the property of Stephanie Meyer. Any similarities to other works of fanfiction are unintentional and coincidental.**

**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for the delay in updating, life has been insanely busy._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

I unlock the door, trying desperately to ignore the fire in my throat.

My need to feed is gnawing at me, but my need for you is stronger.

The minute the door shuts behind us I pin you against it, my mouth claiming yours in a frenzied kiss.

Your taste overwhelms my senses, pulling a low growl from my chest.

I lose all sense of control, forgetting my human charade, ripping your blouse free.

Freeing your hands, I wrap an arm around your waist, lifting you and guiding your legs around my waist. I refuse to break the kiss as I walk you over to my bed and lay you down.

Looking down upon you, I rip your pencil skirt up the middle, smirking when I see the black lace thigh highs the fabric had concealed.

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" My impression of a somewhat stuffy business woman might have been off. I was eager to see just how much of a wild side you possessed.

I crawl over you with a wicked grin, coaxing your tongue out with my own for a teasing kiss, before trailing kisses down the column of your neck.

You whimper softly, my head dipping lower, licking and nipping my way down to your breasts. Licking slowly at your nipple, my fingers pinch and pull at your other pink bud, growling as both stiffen under my attention. My lips part further to take in your breast, teeth scraping over your pebbled nipple, my nails trailing over the edges of the other.

The scent of your arousal accompanied by the pure lust flowing from you makes it difficult to remain in control. I move back over you, my tongue and mouth possessing yours in a feverish kiss. My one hand brushes over your nipple, lips moving down your neck once more as I hear your soft plea.

Please. Such a simple word, but it's effects on me are startling. I shift slightly above you, my cock straining against the zipper of my Levis.

My hips bearing down on you pulls a needy moan from your lips. My fingers ghost over your stomach, reaching the thin lace covering your heat and ripping it away. Painfully slowly I slide my fingers along your slit, spreading your folds before thrusting a finger into your core.

"So damn wet, Bella."

Unable to contain my need for you, I move between your thighs, dipping my head to suck at your clit, adding an additional finger and curling them into your sweet spot. Your hips lift off the bed, my pace frantic, desperate to please you. I push my own desire toward you, sending you over the edge.

I had been hurried and I knew it, but I am far from done with you.

Lifting my head, I smirk up at you. "That's the only thing I'll do fast tonight, babygirl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns these characters, I just enjoy messing with them.**

_Author's Note: You've not seen the last of Jasper and Bella. _

* * *

><p><span>Bella<span>

Who was this man?

I really didn't care, as long as he kept touching me, kept making me feel this good.

I had lost all track of time and place, focusing on nothing but you.

Jasper. I must have said it a thousand times in the past few hours.

As a plea.

As a demand.

As a cry of release.

Over and over again you fill me, taste me, touch me.

You growl my name. It s the most primal, sinister, amazingly arousing sound I ve ever heard.

We move as one until our bodies hit one final crescendo and I collapse against you, spent.

Your body is cold, so cold against my own which is covered in perspiration.

I briefly consider questioning this, but exhaustion claims me. I drift off, secure in your arms.

Jasper

I was right, you are a tiger between the sheets.

No human, fuck nobody period has ever worked my body so well.

The night had been a test of control.

I wanted to take you, with everything I am, to unleash the monster within.

More than once I considered fucking you until you were screaming, then sucking the life from you.

You made me feel amazing. You made me fucking feel.

I watch you sleep for awhile, your aroma driving me mad.

Enough. You had to get the hell out of my bed or I would be disposing of a body soon.

I rise, grab a shirt and toss it in your face.

Time to go, baby girl. It's been fun.

You try to shake off your slumber, button my shirt around you, and gather your ruined clothing.

I attempt to ignore the confusion and shame rolling off you in waves while calling your cab.

I walk you to the door, smack you on the ass, and wish you a good night.

Asshole is the last word I hear you speak once I slam the door behind you.

"Damn right I'm an asshole. The asshole that just saved your life, Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, I simply enjoy playing with them occasionally. Any similarities to other works of fan fiction are unintentional and coincidental. **

_Author's Note: It's been a long time since I update here. I've struggled with continuing here or starting the rest of Jasper and Bella's story as a new piece in a more traditional format. The overwhelming consensus in those that reached out to me was to keep going here, so I'm going to give it my best shot. Thank you so much to all those who read, review, support and encourage._

* * *

><p><span>Bella<span>

The taxi ride of shame is worse than the walk.

The cab ride gives you a witness. Though he doesn't  
>speak, eyes full of pity keep finding mine in the<br>rearview mirror.

Did he feel badly for me or was my freshly fucked  
>appearance too alluring? My attire of heels and a<br>man's button up could be the draw.

Men are pigs.

Especially god like men with sultry Southern drawls.

The lack of clothing sends me running from the cab to  
>my car parked outside the bar. No one could see me<br>like this.

I cannot run fast enough.

The car will not accelerate as much as I need.

Even when inserting the keys into my front door, the  
>lock will not turn quickly enough.<p>

I run into the bathroom, scalding water from a  
>waterfall shower head cascades over me within moments.<p>

The hottest water I can stand, to cleanse away his  
>scent. Or my shame. Probably both.<p>

Vigorous scrubbing does not take away the bruises or  
>the ache left even after my body is clean and softly<br>smelling of magnolia blossoms.

His shirt is in the corner of my bathroom where it  
>will stay until I can touch it again.<p>

I do not want to go near it, unless perhaps to burn  
>it.<p>

I eye it like a venomous snake curled in the corner,  
>waiting to strike at any moment.<p>

I give it wary glances for three days whenever I walk  
>into the room.<p>

Three days of pretending he never happened.

Three nights of dreams that were both terrifying and  
>erotic.<p>

His scent, I could smell it all around me.

His touch was right there, so real.

Jasper's lips were on me, all over at once.

His teeth.

Feral growls.

Those eyes that are not quite right.

He was inside me, rocking me in a way beyond anything  
>I had ever imagined feeling.<p>

Right as my body began to tremble, my voice crying and  
>begging him not to stop, wild eyes would open to<br>reality.

I was not in his bed, but my own. It was not him  
>bringing me to the edge, but my own drenched fingers.<p>

I hated him.

He did not have to fuck me in a way that I knew I  
>would never be touched again. He did not have to<br>discard me like trash afterward.

Trash I was not.

Three days and I grab the shirt from the floor, toss  
>it into a plastic bag as if it's toxic, and haul it to<br>the dry cleaners.

Day four is just another day of work and fighting  
>thoughts of him. This day, the thoughts are different.<p>

I smile, not from happiness, but in anticipation.

A hour after work the dry cleaner hanger is held up by  
>a perfectly manicured finger.<p>

I knock.

The door cracks open.

His face speaks volumes.

He was not going to treat me like trash again.

"I figured the least I could do was return your shirt,  
>Jasper."<p>

The sweet smile I offer is the exact opposite of all I  
>feel.<p>

Game on, asshole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just enjoy telling oddball stories. Any similarities to other works of fanfiction are coincidental and unintended.**

_Author's Note: My beta and prereader are at odds over the fact I've changed the way I'm writing this along the way. It honestly happened without my realizing it. Is the tense and point of view flip flopping driving y'all mad? My PMs are open for input, criticism, volunteer prereaders, general chit chat. It's been so long since I've written I'm flying by the seat of my pants, so feel free to tell me what you think. As always, reviews make me happier than chocolate and are so appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Jasper<span>

Nothing had been the same since I slapped that sexy ass and sent her on her way.

A human. How did a human fuck up my head this bad?

When she left, I ran. There was no choice but to flee and feed.

Feed I did. I went on a rampage a few states over.

It was careless.

Stupid.

All her fault.

It wasn't just blood I feasted on this time, I took my prey in every way possible.

Even giving in to ever primal desire I had, no amount of fucking and feeding satisfied me like she did.

I didn't just want my dick wet, I wanted Bella.

It was beyond a desire, it was a need.

Those full lips wrapped around my cock.

The way her back arched off my bed when she came.

Her pleas, the cries of pleasure. The pleasure I gave her.

It was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my entire existence.

There was no denying I wanted more, much more of that ecstasy.

Still, making her go was the right thing. I could not fuck her if I drained her dry.

Fucking her was out of the question now as a result of how I made her hit the road.

Life is not easy for a horny, hungry vampire.

Try as I might I couldn't get her off my mind.

The last few days I spent pacing my small apartment like a caged animal.

She wouldn't leave my mind.

A knock on the door changed it all.

She was there, right there.

With my shirt?

"Thank you, Bella. That wasn't necessary."

That's all I managed before she pushed past me, walking in like my place was hers.

It took a second for me to decide what would happen here tonight.

Bella was not leaving my place.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _I know it's been awhile, but I've not forgotten these two or you guys who like reading about them. I will try to get a weekly update done. REviews are love, y'all. _

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's character's belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play to tell new tales with them sometimes. Any similarities to other works of fanfiction are coincidental and unintentional. **

* * *

><p>Every inch of me hurt.<p>

Maybe not every inch, but most of it.

The ache of protesting muscles when I rolled out of bed had me smiling like the cat that ate the cream.

Ate the cream I had, among other wicked things.

All. Night. Long.

A quick trip to the bathroom was all it took for me to realize my plan had not been so well thought out.

I scrubbed my face then used toothpaste on my finger in an effort to fight that monstrous turn off known as morning breath.

Next stop was the kitchen, where I went through every cabinet. Each door was thrown open more rapidly than the last, a look of horror no doubt on my face.

Two strong arms wrap around me from behind, making me jump.

The man could move so quietly, it blew my mind.

"You have a fully stocked kitchen, but there's no food."

His lips were at the nape of my neck.

He muttered something about we didn't need food.

If he kept kissing me like that, he might just convince me.

No, I had to stay strong.

"Coffee. I need it."

The bastard spun me around and lifted me onto the kitchen table, pushing my knees apart.

He clearly thought coffee could wait.

"Jasper, I need coffee."

His reply was his tongue just caressing my most sensitive flesh and an assurance he could wake me up just fine without assistance from a beverage.

My head fell back as my hips lifted up.

His hands rested on my ass as he went to work, as if holding a bowl of sustenance to his lips.

I had planned to tease him and leave last night.

Instead we had fucked like rabbits.

Now, with his lips wrapped around my clit, sucking furiously, I could not formulate a new plan.

I wanted him.

I wanted him never to stop.

Tongue. Lips. Teeth. Growling.

I was wet.

Writhing.

Begging.

Delicate fingers fisted in his hair as he brought me to the edge, wantonly grinding against his face.

Then he stopped and simply smirked up at me.

I hate him.


End file.
